Officer
A recent addition to Ogame is the officer. There are 4 officers and like commander you must pay for them. The officers are located at the Officer's Casino located on the right menu in the middle section in the color green. Each of the officers cost $9.99 for a 3 month subscription with a credit card and $3.99 for a 1 month subscription through paypal. It is also worthwhile to mention that many players are strongly against the implementation of officers and if they find an officer they will attack the account as much as the bashing rule permits. Many anti-officer alliances have also been formed with the lone purpose of attacking officer users. These include websites with hundreds of users each. Some people have even created tools to help detect officers, one of the best ishttp://officerhunter.isgreat.org/ They are as follows: Fleet Admiral The fleet admiral is a experienced war veteran and skilled strategist. In the toughests combats, he is able to create an overview and contact with his subordinated admirals. A wise emperor can rely on his support in the fight, and add more slot fleets at the same time into combat. (Any spelling or grammatical errors in this passage are taken directly from the officers page in game.) The Fleet Admiral increases the max number of fleet slots by 2. However it does not affect the Computer Technology level. Engineer The Engineer is a specialist on energy management. In times of peace he increases the energy of all the colonies. In case of an attack, he ensures the supply of energy to the cannons, avoiding an eventual overload, which leads to a reduced amount of losses during the battle. The Engineer increases defense rebuild after a battle up to 85% and increases Energy by 10%. (Any spelling or grammatical errors in this passage are taken directly from the officers page in game.) Geologist The geologist is a expert in astromineralogy and -crystalography. He assists his teams in metallurgy and chemistry as he also takes care of the interplanetary communications optimizing the use and refining of the raw material along the empire. (Any spelling or grammatical errors in this passage are taken directly from the officers page in game.) The Geologist increases the production of Metal Crystal and Deuterium by 10% on each planet but does not affect the base income. This seems to be the officer "officer haters" are most upset over, because it offers resources for money. Technocrat The guild of the Technocrats is composed of genious scientists, and you will find them always over the border where all would blow up behind any technological logic. No normal humans will ever try to crack the code of a technocrat, and he inspires the researchers of the empire with his presence. (Any spelling or grammatical errors in this passage are taken directly from the officers page in game.) The Technocrat decreases research time by 25% and causes the effect of 2 additional Espionage Technology levels without actually having a higher Espionage Technology level.